Duo a peur des sorcières
by Bernie Calling
Summary: Après avoir été confronté aux sorcières, Duo en a peur. Est ce que quelqu'un pourra lui dire que ça n'existe pas ? Même s'il faut se méfier de celles qui ressemblent le moins à des sorcières, ce sont les plus dangereuses /Modifiée le 19/02/2013/


**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Halloween, suspense

**Rating** : M

**Bêta auditrice** Tenshimizu

* * *

**Duo a peur des sorcières**

* * *

**AC 195**

Début de soirée, dans une nuit noire de jais, une ombre se faufile jusqu'à une bâtisse.

C'est une mission pour Duo Maxwell, il faut rentrer dans la base, disposer des charges de dynamites à des endroits stratégiques et les programmer.

Le dernier bâton mis en place, le pilote du DeathScyhte enclenche la mise à feu. Le sort en est jeté, plus moyen de revenir en arrière. La base explosera dans cinq minutes.

La sortie, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus facile à réaliser. De la colline d'en face, Heero voit, par ses jumelles infrarouges, Duo sortir de la base. Le châtain est sain et sauf. Soulagé, le métis peut replier le matériel, le ranger dans la voiture, Maxwell viendra le rejoindre dans un peu près vingt minutes. Ils rentreront ensemble à la planque du moment.

Le bruit de la déflagration arrache un petit sourire à Yuy

-« Mission accomplie » Murmure-t-il.

Quand tout est rangé, le pilote du Wing s'installe au volant et il attend.

Au bout d'un long moment il regarde sa montre, trente minutes, ce n'est pas normal. Duo lourdement chargé n'a pas mis plus de quinze minutes pour se rendre à la base.

-« Où traîne-t-il ? » Chuchote le métis.

Il sort de la voiture, prend les jumelles dans le coffre et scrute l'horizon. Au bruit d'une Jeep qui arrive dans sa direction, il se cache sous des buissons.

Un véhicule à pleine puissance dépasse le planqué. Dans la voiture, les mains dans le dos, tenu en joue par un soldat d'Oz, Duo !

Le châtain regarde dans la direction de son ami, un pâle sourire sur les lèvres, avant de regarder devant lui.

-« Il avait fait le plus dur ! Que s'est-il passé ? » Soupire le métis.

Le brun mémorise la plaque de l'auto. Cela va certainement l'aider à retrouver son coéquipier et le libérer. Enfin, s'il ne se sauve pas tout seul, pour cela Heero fait confiance à Duo. Seulement, dans le doute, autant partir à sa recherche.

µµµ

Oui, Duo avait fait le plus dur, c'est pour cela qu'il avait relâché son attention, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une patrouille d'Oz qui revenait de mission.

Encore une chance pour le châtain, les bombes avaient explosées avant son entrée dans le bâtiment, lui sauvant la vie. Sinon, Maxwell y serait entré la tête haute, il n'allait pas faire rater une mission pour sauver sa vie. Il savait qu'elle ne valait pas grand-chose. Il n'était pas certain qu'il arriverait à la fin de la guerre vivant de toute façon.

Maintenant, il file vers la base principale d'Oz pour un interrogatoire. Ils ont roulé une partie de la nuit.

A peine arrivé à la base il se fait jeter dans une cellule. Cela a rassuré Duo d'apercevoir Heero, au moins son coéquipier connait son sort et le brun ne va pas retourner sur les lieux à sa recherche.

Maxwell n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi le métis était venu à son secours la dernière fois, seulement sans lui, il aurait fini par mourir sous la torture, il en était certain. A moins que ce ne soit parce que Duo était allé le chercher lui-même auparavant. Une vie pour une vie, oui c'était fort possible et vraiment dans les habitudes de Yuy.

S'armant de courage le natté se prépare au pire. Jamais il ne dira où sont cachés ses coéquipiers, ni comment les contacter.

Au milieu de l'après-midi, Maxwell est réveillé par des coups de pied dans les côtes, puis il est tiré à travers plusieurs couloirs par deux Ozzies. On le fait entrer dans une pièce composée d'un bureau, deux chaises, une lampe.

Un des deux installe brutalement le natté sur une chaise puis lui dirige la lampe vers le visage pour l'empêcher de voir son interrogateur. Il a toujours les mains dans le dos et ce depuis qu'il a été arrêté.

-« Alors où sont les autres ? » Demande une femme qui vient d'entrer par un porte de travers.

-« Ils sont quelque part. » Répond simplement Duo.

-« Plus précisément. » Insiste-t-elle.

-« Sûrement sur Terre »

Un soupir s'élève de l'autre côté du bureau, la femme se lève, Maxwell accuse le coup. La moitié est balafrée par une cicatrice, il lui manque une oreille. Des cheveux bruns attachés en chignon réglementaire, des yeux noisettes. A part la verrue qu'elle a sur son nez busqué, Duo ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait dû être belle avant son accident.

-« Tu peux me regarder, c'est le pilote du Gundam qui se transforme en avion qui m'a fait ça ! »

-« Vous deviez être sur son passage. » Ironise Maxwell.

-« Tu seras moins présomptueux quand tu auras goûté au fouet ! » Crache la femme en quittant la pièce.

Duo avale sa salive, la porte s'ouvre à nouveau sur les deux soldats qui l'ont guidé jusqu'ici. Le natté se fait traîner vers une autre pièce.

Ce qu'il voit n'est pas pour le rassurer. Il y a un anneau au plafond, sur un établi est disposé un fouet simple, un autre à plusieurs lanières, une pince, un tisonnier dans un brasero.

Alors que le plus jeune des soldats, un blond aux yeux bleus, nez droit, lèvres fines lui attache les mains au-dessus de la tête à l'anneau du plafond. Il dit à l'oreille du natté.

-« Si j'étais toi, je parlerai rapidement. Si elle fait appeler Mama, je te plains. Je crois qu'il n'y a pas pire supplice pour y avoir assisté. »

De la terreur se lit clairement dans les yeux de celui qui parle.

Duo le regarde s'installer dans un coin de la pièce sur un siège prévu à cet effet, son attention se reporte sur la porte qui s'ouvre sur son bourreau. La même jeune femme que tout à l'heure. Elle enlève sa veste et Maxwell constate quelques cicatrices sur son avant bras droit. Elle choisit le fouet simple, elle fend l'air avec ce dernier.

-« Bruce enlève-lui le dessus qu'il ressente bien la chaleur de mes coups ! »

Le jeune homme revient vers Maxwell. Il détache tous les boutons de la chemise noire, remonte celle-ci pour la mettre au-dessus de la tête du natté afin de lui découvrir le dos ainsi que le torse. Un soupir sort des lèvres du blond quand il sort son couteau pour découper le T-shirt violet qui protège encore le corps fin du natté.

La clicote que l'Ozzie vient de faire, il la jette dans un seau que 02 n'avait pas encore remarqué. Bruce lui passe aussi la tresse sur le torse.

Le blond n'est pas encore retourné à son siège que le premier coup s'affaisse sur le dos de Duo. Ce dernier se mord la lèvre pour ne pas crier et donner de la satisfaction à la jeune femme.

Tous les trois coups, son bourreau arrête de frapper pour lui poser inlassablement les mêmes questions.

-« Où sont-ils ? Comment les contacter ? »

Comme Maxwell se taît, elle reprend pour trois lancés.

Après les avoir posées cinq fois, la femme arrête simplement son supplice pour permettre à Duo de répondre, mais jamais il ne lui fait cette joie.

Les coups pleuvent pendant plus d'une heure, zébrant complètement le dos du jeune homme. Certaines marques commencent à saigner légèrement. C'est à ce moment là que les jambes de 02 flanchent.

-« Bruce, je prends une pause, à toi ! »

La porte se referme, le blond soupire et s'avance à nouveau vers le natté. Ce dernier est en nage, son front perle de sueur tellement il a résisté à la douleur.

Le soldat d'Oz prend l'ancien tee-shirt de Duo dans le seau et le passe doucement sur le dos de Maxwell.

Un hurlement se fait entendre dans la cellule.

Le châtain est maintenant debout sur ses pieds, le regard hagard. La respiration haletante. Il se cramponne de ses deux mains à la chaine.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce seau ? » Demande le natté entre deux respirations.

-« De l'eau et une bouteille de vinaigre. Chaque fois que tu t'évanouiras, tu y auras droit. C'est aussi la seule boisson qu'elle va t'accorder, à même ton tee-shirt ! » Précise d'une voix désolée le blond.

C'est les ordres qu'il a reçu. C'est les ordres qu'il reçoit à chaque fois qu'il doit faire cette corvée. Il préférait encore devoir éplucher une tonne de pommes de terre que d'être là.

-« Parle le plus rapidement possible, je t'en conjure. » Finit-il par dire le soldat en lui tendant le t-shirt.

L'améthyste se fixe sur le blond. Il hésite à boire, il n'a pas encore soif. Il analyse la situation, cela lui fait vraiment penser à une méthode dans des films policiers. Un gentil et une sorcière. Le gentil faisant plus facilement parler l'interrogé. Il ne se laissera pas prendre.

-« Jamais ! » Répond Duo en se refermant.

Cette après-midi là, Maxwell a droit trois fois à une séance de fouet. Comme lui avait annoncé le blond, chaque fois que ses jambes lâchent, c'est de l'eau vinaigrée sur son dos qui le ramène à la lucidité. Son bourreau reste pour se repaitre du spectacle. Il finit par accepter de boire un peu d'eau vinaigrée qu'on lui proposa la troisième fois.

La femme relève le menton de Duo pour le regarder dans les blancs des yeux et lui dire.

-« Je vais souper ! On reprendra notre petit jeu après. J'hésite entre le torse ou les cuisses ? »

-« Comme tu veux, je ne parlerai pas sorcière » Crache le natté.

Un genou remonté rapidement vient écraser les bijoux de famille de Maxwell. Ce dernier s'effondre sous la douleur. Il reste suspendu par les bras. Ce qui augmente encore la douleur qu'il ressent dans son dos. Il accroche une grimace de douleur compatissante sur le visage de Bruce.

µµµ

La séance du soir est la plus pénible pour le jeune natté. Son bourreau a fait baisser son pantalon jusque sur les chevilles. Les coups réguliers frappent l'entièreté de la cuisse, la lanière s'enroulant une fois sur la cuisse droite, une fois sur la gauche. Elle arrête ses coups tous les trois mouvements complets. Et attend durant un moment qu'il lui donne la réponse à ses questions, ce qu'il ne fait jamais.

Pour la nuit, Duo avait espéré être détaché. Seulement, il doit se rendre à l'évidence quand la femme s'en va. Soit il parle, soit c'est les pieds devant qu'il quittera cette pièce et encore même s'il parle, ce n'est pas sûr qu'il survivra !

Bruce lui donne un peu à boire avant de redescendre la chemise du natté et de remonter le pantalon pour le protéger un peu du froid de la nuit. C'est un collègue qui vient prendre la relève et surveiller le prisonnier durant toute la nuit.

µµµ

Toute la nuit, il reste debout et chaque fois qu'il s'endort c'est pour être réveiller directement pour la douleur dans ses poignets et son dos. Il arrive tout de même à somnoler et reprendre des forces.

Le lendemain, son bourreau entre dans la pièce. Le natté ne bouge pas, il attend les yeux fermés comme s'il voulait lui faire croire qu'il arrive à dormir et que la situation ne le dérange pas. Il sursaute quand il reçoit un coup de fouet sur le dos en guise de bonjour.

-« Bruce va faire ta toilette matinale. Mama vient cette après-midi, tu dois être présentable » Sourit son bourreau.

Seulement, son sourire n'a rien de tendre ou de sincère.

Maxwell voit de la pitié dans les yeux du jeune garçon quand il commence à suivre les ordres de son supérieur. Le soldat remonte la chemise, il essaye de faire le plus doucement possible pour ne pas arracher celle-ci des blessures dans lesquels elle a fini par coller. Puis il redescend le pantalon.

Le natté voit qu'on amène un autre seau d'eau, mais c'est toujours son Tee-shirt qu'il utilise. Bruce commence par son visage.

L'eau vinaigrée est tiède. Maxwell en profite pour se désaltérer un peu. La soif lui a craquelé les lèvres, cela fait mal seulement il a tellement soif.

Les bonnes intentions du natté de ne pas crier ou gémir s'évanouissent quand Bruce passe son dos à l'eau. S'il avait apprécié l'humidité sur son torse. Des cris s'échappent de ses lèvres bien involontairement, la nuit stressante et presque blanche y sont pour beaucoup, il n'arrive pas à les retenir, arrachant un sourire victorieux à son bourreau au féminin.

-« Bien Bruce, les cuisses ont besoin d'être nettoyées pour pas qu'elles s'infectent. »

Serrant les dents, Duo supporte le traitement sans lâcher un nouveau cri. Sa toilette matinale finie, le natté n'a pas le temps de savourer l'accalmie que le fouet s'abat sur son dos.

-« Vous ne m'avez même pas demandé si je voulais parler » Halète Maxwell au premier coup.

Le troisième coup vient pourtant frapper le dos, l'avant du fouet venait lécher le torse.

-« Je te le demande maintenant ? »

Un sourire machiavélique apparaît chez la femme.

-« Trop tard, j'ai changé d'idée. » Laisse tomber Duo.

Le coup s'abat sur l'omoplate finissant sa course sur le torse en passant par l'épaule gauche, marquant légèrement la joue gauche.

-« Pas le visage, mon lieutenant. » Dit Bruce en voyant le sang couler un peu.

Duo se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire, c'est par rasade de dix coups qu'ils pleuvent maintenant. Par contre, Bruce lui dit quand son supérieur part.

-« Fait semblant de crier, je ne te mettrais pas de l'eau sur tes plaies. Il va te falloir des forces pour affronter Mama. Je ne connais pas pire humiliation pour un homme. »

Le natté sent l'angoisse monter en lui ! Que va-t-on lui faire de pire que tout cela pouvant toucher un homme ? Un frisson le parcourt. Ou est-ce une technique supplémentaire pour le déstabiliser ? Quel jeu joue Bruce se demande Duo quand il voit le blond venir vers lui avec sa bouteille d'eau et qu'il l'aide à boire une longue lapée.

-« Je ne peux pas plus pour toi, sans avoir moi-même des ennuis ! »

Le blond se rassied sur sa chaise comme si de rien n'était. Attendant son lieutenant en se roulant une cigarette.

Seulement son supérieur n'est pas seule à son retour. Une femme légèrement en chair, dans les quarante ans, vient avec elle.

-« Tu ne m'as pas menti lieutenant Racassobe, il est magnifique. »

-« Racassobe, jolie anagramme » Laisse tomber Duo.

Maxwell voit le lieutenant prendre le fouet, le pâle sourire s'efface du visage de Bruce.

Duo pense qu'il ferait mieux d'arrêter de provoquer, seulement c'est la seule arme qu'on lui a laissée. Il rend les coups pour les coups même s'ils ne sont que verbales pour lui.

Mama met sa main sur l'avant bras du lieutenant.

-« Il est à moi maintenant, j'ai plein pouvoir. Je vous le rendrais quand il aura parlé. Enfin, si je vous le rends, il est vraiment à mon goût. »

Les yeux bleus tirant sur le vert dévorent Maxwell de la tête au pied. Le natté en profite pour détailler la femme en face de lui. Elle n'est pas très grande, elle doit approcher le mètre soixante-cinq, ses cheveux bruns foncés doivent onduler, de ce que peut voir Duo des deux, trois mèches qui s'échappent du chignon réglementaire.

Un visage ovale, des joues rebondies, des lèvres charnues, poitrine généreuse, c'est vrai qu'elle a tout d'une bonne mama italienne, seulement rien qu'au regard qu'elle porte sur lui, Duo sait que l'appellation est ironique.

-« Laissez-moi avec lui ! » Ordonne Mama.

Le lieutenant quitte la pièce suivi de près par Bruce qui a l'air soulagé de ne pas devoir assister à cela cette fois.

La brune s'approche de Duo, toujours entravé par son pantalon aux chevilles et les mains à l'anneau du plafond. Les doigts charnus du bourreau courent sur le torse de Maxwell.

La voix qui lui arrive aux oreilles se voudrait sensuelle, seulement elle n'apporte que la crainte au natté.

-« On va bien s'amuser, tu vas voir. J'aime les jeunes hommes soumis et là mon cœur, tu n'as pas trop le choix, Mama va te faire découvrir des choses dont tu n'as même pas idée. »

Maxwell avale sa salive, la femme met sa main à son chignon qui tient à l'aide de deux baguettes, elle secoue la tête pour qu'ils s'épanouissent. Elle mouille ses lèvres avec sa langue sans quitter Duo des yeux.

Le natté retient son souffle, il commence à entrevoir ce que Bruce voulait dire par humiliation, devenir un homme objet non consentant.

Mama passe derrière le châtain.

-« Mon pauvre dans quel état elle t'a mis, si ce n'est pas malheureux ! »

Le châtain essaie de la suivre du regard en se déplaçant comme il peut malgré les pieds entravés dans son pantalon. Il sert les dents quand il sent les doigts charnus suivre les balafres de son dos, la main descendre vers ses fesses.

Duo sait qu'il ne s'est pas trompé sur les intentions de cette femme quand les doigts passent sous l'élastique de son boxer.

Serrant la chaîne de ses mains, Maxwell arrive à se soustraire aux attentions de Mama.

-« Comme ça on résiste, ça te rend encore plus beau ! Il va donc falloir que je t'apprenne à obéir ! » Dit la femme en effleurant la fine entaille sur la joue de Duo.

Maxwell prend peur, néanmoins il y arrive encore à le masquer. Il se fait l'effet d'être un gâteau à la crème dans une pâtisserie choisi par une gourmande.

Mama s'éloigne et se rend près des appareils de torture.

-« Tu as trois choix : le fouet, le tisonnier… »

-« Et parler » coupe le natté.

-« Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir compris ! Tu es bien trop mignon pour que cela rentre dans mes priorités de te faire parler. Quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, tu me suivras comme un fidèle toutou. Un simple claquement de doigts et tu accourras. Et donc tu me diras tout ce que je veux entendre. »

Un sourire de démente apparaît chez Mama.

-« Fais ton choix ; cinquante coups de fouet, cinq marques au fer rouge ou te soumettre de suite. »

-« Je ne me soumettrais jamais plutôt mourir. »

Devant le regard insistant, Maxwell continue presque dans un murmure.

-« Fouet »

La femme prend le fouet à sept lanières, frappe le mur devant les yeux de Duo, sept marques s'y impriment. Le coup suivant se fait sur le dos du natté, il se cabre sous la douleur, puis entend.

-« Pourtant tu te soumets déjà, tu choisis ta punition. »

Le châtain ferme les yeux pour ne pas pleurer, et ce n'est pas à cause de la douleur, c'est surtout parce qu'elle a raison la sorcière bis en plus.

Le natté essaye de faire le compte des coups de fouet pour savoir à quel moment la douleur va cesser, seulement il n'arrive plus à compter à partir du trente-troisième coup.

Quand le fouet cesse de venir lécher son dos, Duo est plus pendu par les bras que debout, il est recouvert d'une sueur froide.

Dans un brouillard, il voit Mama déposer le fouet et revenir vers lui. Le châtain n'oppose aucune résistance quand elle prend la natte pour la défaire. En le regardant dans le blanc des yeux, elle déploie les cheveux trempés de sueur sur la poitrine de Maxwell, des deux côtés pour ne pas qu'ils n'aient pas se mettre dans les plaies sanguinolentes du dos. Le jeune homme doit encore plus être à son goût vu ce qui brille dans ses yeux.

Les doigts reviennent sur son torse, Maxwell ferme les yeux pour retenir une nausée.

-« Je vais te soigner, Mama n'est pas méchante, elle veut juste que tu obéisses ! » Dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

Duo sent les mains charnues sur son dos qui étalent une pommade, cela le brûle et puis cela le soulage, le dénatté ne peut retenir des gémissements.

-« Gémis, oui bientôt, tu gémiras autrement et ce sera bon tu verras. »

Un baiser lui arrive dans le cou, les mains descendent à nouveau vers son boxer, seulement Duo n'a plus la force de fuir. Il n'a déjà pas celle de se remettre debout. Il ne peut empêcher les mains de son bourreau de passer sous la protection de tissus.

Il a des nausées qui lui arrivent à la bouche quand il l'entend lui susurrer ce qu'ils feront quand il sera bien docile. Et ses mains qui le malaxent, le caressent l'écœurent au plus haut point.

On frappe à la porte.

-« Oui » Gronde Mama.

La porte s'ouvre, un soldat d'Oz entre et la referme. Les yeux bleus du soldat ont vu d'où les mains de la brune viennent de sortir pour lui intimer l'ordre de sortir. Elle pensait qu'on allait lui parler à travers la porte. Pas que quelqu'un allait entrer, personne ne l'avait jamais fait.

Le sang de la jeune recrue qui vient d'entrer ne fait qu'un tour. L'Ozzie sort son arme, le silencieux sur l'embout, il tire entre les deux yeux.

Le corps de Mama s'affale sur le sol et rebondit au moins douze fois comme une baudruche qu'elle est, _heu ! Pardon, je me suis laissée emportée par ma haine de ce bourreau d'Oz qui a osé mettre les mains sur mon Duo !_

Le corps de Mama s'effondre sur le sol et ne bouge plus.

-« Ro ! C'est toi ! » Geint Maxwell.

Le métis regarde son ami en bien mauvaise posture, son cœur se sert.

-« Ne traînons pas. » Finit par dire 01.

Il détache le châtain, l'aide à rajuster sa tenue, sans pour autant lui enlever la chaîne des poignets.

-« Tiens le coup, on sera bientôt dehors ! »

Heero prend un morceau de la chaîne située près des poignets et le tire derrière lui comme s'il voulait le changer de cellule.

Au premier croisement, Yuy tombe sur un autre soldat d'Oz.

-« Où l'emmenez-vous ? » Demande le soldat blond.

Duo relève la tête au son de la voix.

-« Il a parlé c'est bien ! » Dit d'une voix forte le soldat en voyant arriver une patrouille.

Le blond attrape le poignet de Maxwell. Et ce dernier le laisse faire, pas seulement parce qu'il n'a pas la force de se rebeller. Il a reconnu Bruce, il sait aussi que Yuy ne s'en prendra pas à lui s'il se montre docile.

-« Suivez-moi, les prisonniers ne sont jamais avec un seul soldat, vous ne passerez jamais » Murmure l'Ozzie.

Heero regarde Duo.

-« On n'a pas le choix ! » Chuchote Maxwell voyant un groupe de dix soldats d'Oz venir à leur rencontre.

-« Alors Bruce, Mama a encore gagné. » Ricane un brun d'une trentaine d'années.

-« Oui, elle veut sa récompense maintenant, je dois lui attacher sur son lit. » Précise le jeune.

-« En espérant pour lui qu'elle ne s'en lassera pas comme des autres. » Surenchérit le chef de peloton.

Bruce les guide à travers les couloirs, Yuy panique un peu, ce n'est pas par-là qu'il est venu.

-« Duo ? » Interroge le métis.

-« Bruce où nous emmènes-tu ? » Demande Maxwell.

-« Vers la sortie près des dortoirs, c'est habituel que Mama utilise un prisonnier pour son plaisir personnel. Un prisonnier va au dortoir, en cellule de torture ou à la morgue, le reste serait suspect ! » Explique le blond en continuant d'avancer à un rythme soutenu.

-« Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? » Questionne Duo en haletant un peu.

Il a de plus en plus dur de suivre la cadence qu'on lui impose. Son dos le fait atrocement souffrir. Sa chemise et son pantalon frottent sur les plaies augmentant la douleur à chaque pas.

-« Mon demi-frère faisait partie des rebelles. Il est tombé dans les mains de Mama. Il avait quinze ans, physiquement il te ressemblait. Quand ma mère a récupéré le corps, c'est à peine si elle l'a reconnu. »

-« Tu aurais pu l'abattre toi-même » Accuse Yuy.

-« Ma mère n'y aurait pas survécu, si elle avait dû perdre ses deux fils. Mais elle va dormir tranquille maintenant. Je suppose que vous ne l'avez pas laissée en vie. Voilà, si je vais plus loin, je serais considéré comme ennemi. Assomme-moi ! »

Heero sort son arme et le frappe avec la crosse. Bruce s'effondre sur le sol. Pendant qu'il suit Yuy, Maxwell regarde peiné celui à qui ils doivent sûrement la vie.

µµµ

Le métis cache le natté derrière un buisson. La voiture est de l'autre côté de la base et planquée au dessus d'une colline. Il sait très bien que le châtain ne tiendra pas la distance. Ils risquent de se faire repérer s'ils essayent d'aller à deux dans cette direction.

-« Je reviens. »

-« Je le sais. » Répond le châtain avec un piètre sourire.

En moins de dix minutes, Heero revient avec le véhicule. Il fait grimper son coéquipier à l'intérieur et redémarre. Une fois qu'ils sont assez loin de la base, le brun s'arrête à l'abri des regards sur une aire de repos.

Il fait le tour de la voiture pour venir aider Maxwell à mieux s'installer surtout qu'il sait qu'ils en ont pour facilement une heure et demie de route. Doucement, il ôte la chemise qui commence à coller à la peau du natté. Il couche Duo sur le ventre tout en maintenant la masse de cheveux pour la faire tomber sur le sol. Le métis l'a fait coucher avec la tête derrière le fauteuil passager. Il veut pouvoir surveiller le jeune homme si le cas échéant, il perdait connaissance.

Yuy s'installe au volant, regarde une dernière fois Maxwell qui a une main sous la joue droite et les cheveux qui pendent dans le vide. Rassuré, Heero reprend le chemin de la planque.

-« Ca va Duo ! Pas trop mal ! » S'inquiète le métis au bout de quinze minutes.

-« Si, j'ai mal, mais ça ne peut aller qu'en s'améliorant. »

Le châtain voit le brun se mordre la lèvre et s'en étonne.

-« Il y a un problème ? »

-« Je dois soigner ton dos, désinfecter. Tu as encore un mauvais moment à passer ! » Avoue Heero.

Duo sent la compassion dans la voix de son coéquipier.

-« Au moins, je ne serai pas obligé de retenir mes cris ! »

Un pauvre sourire lui répond.

-« Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ? » Demande après un long moment Duo qui sent des nausées monter parce qu'il a de plus en plus mal.

-« Une recherche avec la plaque. J'ai eu le type de véhicule. Je me suis fait passer pour un concessionnaire de la marque qui recherchait une voiture avec vice de forme grave. Ils m'ont donné l'adresse sans problème ! » Explique méthodiquement 01 sans quitter la route des yeux.

Il tient à éviter le plus possible les trous de la route pour ne pas trop secouer Duo, néanmoins il veut rentrer le plus rapidement possible, c'est seulement dans la planque qu'ils seront complètement en sécurité.

-« Pas bête ! »

-« Hn. »

-« On est bientôt arrivé ? » Geint Duo après que la voiture se soit enfoncée dans un nid de poule sur la route que le métis n'a pas su éviter.

-« Encore une bonne heure. »

-« On aurait dû prendre la pommade de Mama. » Gémit Maxwell quand il bouge pour se remettre comme il faut.

Après l'application, il avait senti une nette amélioration, elle avait endormi une bonne partie de la douleur.

-« J'ai prévenu Quatre que tu t'étais fait prendre. Il doit avoir tout ce qu'il faut à la planque maintenant. » Rassure Yuy.

-« Tant mieux ! »

Le métis n'a plus entendu le châtain jusqu'à la cache. Bercé par le ronron de la voiture, Duo avait fini par fermer les yeux. Ce qui rassure encore plus Heero, c'est qu'il a l'air de dormir d'un sommeil calme.

Quand le brun s'en est rendu compte, il a ralenti, et fait encore plus attention de ne pas le secouer de trop. Il a mis une demi-heure de plus pour rentrer mais au moins Maxwell ne souffrait pas pendant qu'il dormait.

Garé en face de la planque, Heero sort de la voiture et fait le tour pour ouvrir la portière arrière du véhicule. Il s'accroupit devant la portière ouverte. Il caresse doucement le visage du dénatté en disant.

-« Duo ! On est arrivé ! »

Yuy aide Maxwell à s'extraire de la voiture. Il le soutient jusqu'à la maison, un mot trône sur la table de la cuisine avec des médicaments.

_En mission en Chine, la tienne t'occuper de Duo et le remettre rapidement sur pied_

_Quatre._

Heero prend la pommade ainsi que le désinfectant, toujours en soutenant le dénatté, il se rend dans la chambre de ce dernier.

Yuy dépose le tout sur la table de nuit.

-« Enlève ton pantalon, je reviens »

Maxwell ne se fait pas prier, ses cuisses le brûlent de plus en plus. Le pantalon touche le sol que le métis revient avec une brosse à cheveux et un élastique.

-« Merci Ro' » Dit-il en la prenant directement pour démêler sa chevelure.

Il commence à grimacer sous les tiraillements de son dos, seulement il veut pouvoir les attacher, il se sent tellement loin du père Maxwell et de sœur Helene quand il ne les a tressés.

-« Je désinfecte tes cuisses et je m'occupe de ton dos après. » Signale Heero en joignant le geste à la parole.

Voyant le châtain commencer sa tresse, Yuy lui dit alors qu'il applique une légère couche de pommade antiseptique et cicatrisante sur l'avant des cuisses.

-« Attache-les sur le devant qu'ils ne viennent pas dans ton dos ! »

Le brun se relève.

-« Bien, couche-toi sur le lit et sur ton ventre. » Ordonne 01

Maxwell grimace en s'exécutant. Yuy s'assied à côté de lui, prend l'éosine aqueuse et avec une nouvelle compresse stérile, il badigeonne le dos et l'arrière des cuisses qui suintent et saignent à certains endroits sous les mouvements que le jeune homme a fait pour s'occuper de ses cheveux et quand il a enlevé son pantalon.

Heero attend que le dos s'assèche un peu avant d'appliquer le plus délicatement qu'il peut la même pommade que sur l'avant de ses cuisses moins marquées, elles. Les mains de Duo agrippent le drap, le natté mord son oreiller, néanmoins pas un cri ne s'échappe de ses lèvres.

Cette torture prend enfin fin pour le châtain. Il peut reprendre sa respiration normalement.

-« Essaie de dormir, j'ai mis le chauffage dans la chambre, tu ne devrais pas avoir froid ! » Dit Heero en se levant.

Il laisse Duo sur le ventre sans rien sur lui pour éviter que le drap ne touche les plaies à vif. Yuy sait de toute façon qu'une plaie guérit plus vite à l'air libre.

-« Merci. » Murmure le châtain.

Le métis descend pour préparer un encas, aucun des deux n'ont vraiment mangé depuis trois jours. Heero a grignoté sur le pouce en faisant ses recherches. Seulement il ne sait pas si on a donné quelque chose au prisonnier. De ce qu'il sait des méthodes d'Oz, on ne lui a sûrement rien donné.

Il faut qu'il prépare de la nourriture légère, un bon bouillon de légumes avec des tartines grillées.

Yuy s'active aux fourneaux avec les courses que Quatre a faites avant de partir.

Rapidement, une bonne odeur s'élève dans la planque.

-« C'est prêt ? »

Le métis se retourne étonné d'entendre parler derrière lui.

-« Que fais-tu ici ? Retourne te mettre au lit ! » Ordonne le brun sèchement.

-« J'ai faim ! » Sourit Duo.

Heero ne quitte pas le natté des yeux pendant qui va s'installer à la table de la cuisine en grimaçant de douleur. Les yeux bleus ont l'air déçus et tristes réalise après coup le châtain.

-« C'est prêt ? » Redemande Maxwell.

-« Oui, je nous sers. » Finit-il par répondre.

Rapidement, Yuy installe sur la table la grande casserole de soupe et l'assiette avec les tartines grillées qu'il a faites dans une poêle. Puis il va chercher des bols et des couverts dans l'armoire derrière lui.

Ils mangent en silence, le repas à peine fini, Heero aide Duo à se lever pour le reconduire dans sa chambre.

-« Il faut te reposer, les combats touchent à leur fin, on doit retourner dans l'espace. Il faut que tu sois d'attaque le plus rapidement possible ! » Explique Yuy en l'aidant à se rallonger sur le ventre.

-« C'est l'odeur qui m'a réveillé, repu, je vais bien dormir ! » Avoue Duo en baillant.

Il ferme rapidement les yeux et il s'endort paisiblement.

µµµ

En soirée, Duo ne s'est pas encore réveillé. Il dort depuis plus de 10 heures d'affilée maintenant. Alors qu'il vient voir pour la troisième fois si Maxwell n'a besoin de rien, le métis constate que la peau de son ami est sèche, qu'elle a absorbé toute la crème. Il y a même des endroits qui commence à craqueler.

Après avoir été chercher le matériel pour soigner le châtain, Heero s'assied doucement sur le bord du lit. Il attend un peu pour être certain de ne pas avoir réveillé le jeune homme. Pendant qu'il dort, il ne souffre pas. Il va appliquer une nouvelle couche de pommade pour l'hydrater pendant son sommeil, qu'il puisse continuer à récupérer.

Les épaules peu marquées vont déjà beaucoup mieux. C'est surtout le dos, des omoplates aux reins, qui est touché.

Un peu d'onguent sur le bout des doigts, Yuy l'étend sans trop appuyer, son traitement ressemble plus à des caresses qu'autre chose.

D'un coup Maxwell se redresse, s'éloigne et tombe du lit. Laissant le métis complètement ahuri par cette réaction. Heero regarde sur le sol Duo qui a les yeux totalement affolés avant que le natté ne réalise qu'il est bien dans sa planque avec son coéquipier.

-« J'ai cru que c'était la sorcière qui était là et qui recommençait à me tripoter ! » Explique fébrilement Duo.

Il se relève péniblement et vient se remettre dans le lit que 01 puisse le soigner.

-« J'aurai dû te réveiller ! » Avoue le métis, conscient d'avoir fait un impair.

Maxwell s'installe sur le lit, tourne son visage vers le mur pour éviter de regarder Yuy.

Duo sait bien que sinon il n'obtiendra pas de réponse à la question qu'il veut poser à son coéquipier et qui le tracasse depuis le repas.

-« Ro' pourquoi as-tu l'air si triste depuis que je suis descendu manger ? »

Le brun, sans arrêter d'appliquer la pommade, il est maintenant à la hauteur des reins, l'emplacement le plus blessé, sûrement à cause du frottement du pantalon.

01 rougit un peu, il ne s'était pas cru si transparent.

-« J'aime m'occuper de toi ! Le seul moment où tu es plus faible que moi, c'est quand tu es blessé et j'ai l'impression que je peux t'être utile. » Admet dans un murmure Heero.

Le natté tourne son visage vers son ami.

-« Tu es bien plus fort que moi Ro' ! Tout le temps. Je serai incapable d'écarter des barreaux en acier à la force des bras, arracher des sangles quand je suis attaché. Tu as détaché sans problème l'anneau de mes chaînes dans la cellule. Tu crois que je n'ai pas essayé la nuit où on m'a laissé là comme un poireau ? »

-« Ma force n'est que physique, tu as une force morale bien plus grande que la mienne. »

-« Tu n'aimes pas qu'on s'occupe de toi ? » Demande avec un petit sourire Maxwell.

Heero s'occupe maintenant de l'arrière des cuisses.

-« Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? » Demande le métis sans arrêter ses soins.

Cela lui permet de ne pas devoir regarder 02.

-« Parce qu'aussi fort qu'on est, on apprécie de temps en temps de pouvoir se reposer sur quelqu'un. Pour moi, ce n'est pas un signe de faiblesse que de déléguer ou se faire bichonner. J'aime ! »

-« J'ai de bons souvenirs de mon apprentissage avec Odin ! » Dit Heero avec un sourire voyant ce que le natté veut lui faire passer comme message.

Et puis Yuy aime la vie avec les autres pilotes qu'il croise au cours de certaines missions. Savoir qu'il peut compter sur eux. Oui, cela fait du bien de ne pas être seul.

Seulement s'occuper de Duo, Heero apprécie beaucoup le faire et le natté avait l'air d'aimer cette promiscuité.

µµµ

Il y a maintenant trois jours qu'Heero a sorti Duo de son enfer. Se souvenant de la réaction du natté la première fois qu'il a voulu soigner son ami sans le réveiller, le métis lui met une main sur l'épaule et l'appelle doucement avant de le soigner.

Pendant que le châtain récupère de l'épreuve et des missions accumulées à un rythme d'enfer, le brun se tient au courant des combats des trois autres.

Demain, ils repartiront à l'attaque eux aussi. Même si le dos de Duo n'est pas encore cicatrisé, ils ne peuvent pas trop se permettre que cette période de repos se prolonge.

Les mentors viennent de leur envoyer leur prochain ordre de mission. Ils seront ensembles dans le même lycée qu'ils utiliseront comme couverture. Heero pourra au moins continuer ses soins jusqu'à la cicatrisation complète du dos de son coéquipier.

Yuy remonte à l'étage pour se coucher. Comme a chaque fois, il passe par la chambre du son ami pour voir s'il dort paisiblement. Alors qu'il va baisser la poignée, il entend hurler Duo.

Heero se précipite et entre dans la chambre du natté en allumant. Maxwell est en sueur dans un coin de la pièce et il retient des sanglots quand il constate que c'est le brun qui vient de rentrer.

-« Duo ! » S'étonne le métis.

Ce n'est pas normal. Qu'est-ce qu'il a pu arriver pour le mettre dans cet état là ?

-« Elle était là ! Elle était là, je l'ai vu ! » Dit le natté en regardant partout.

-« Qui ? » Demande Yuy en venant se mettre à la hauteur de son ami.

-« Mama ! » Répond le châtain les yeux encore hagards.

-« Tu as fait un cauchemar. » Rassure Heero d'une voix douce.

-« Toutes les nuits, toutes les nuits, elle revient, je n'arrive plus à dormir. » Gémit presque Duo.

Heero comprend mieux pourquoi 02 dort si bien la journée depuis qu'ils sont revenus du QG d'Oz. Ses nuits sont trop courtes, il lutte pour ne pas s'endormir dans le noir et se sent rassuré par les bruits de son activité dans la planque.

Yuy se relève et refait le lit, puis l'aide a venir se coucher. Puis il lui dit doucement.

-« Pousse-toi un peu ! »

Maxwell regarde intrigué son ami, avant de s'exécuter. Le métis vient se mettre dans le lit, tout près de lui, mais sans le toucher, il veut juste être une présence rassurante. Ce que ressent le natté car il cherche sa place et sombre rapidement dans un sommeil réparateur.

-« N'aie plus peur, dors tranquille, je veille, je te protégerai, plus personne ne te fera du mal ! » Murmure Heero en se mettant en cuillère tout près de son ami.

Yuy s'endort rapidement également, il vient de se fixer une nouvelle mission : protéger Duo.

Ils sortiraient de cette guerre à deux. Ensemble, ils sont forts, ils apprécient la compagnie de l'autre.

La paix, le métis ne la veut plus seulement pour l'humanité. Il la veut aussi pour Duo et lui. Le brun a réellement envie de façonner lui-même son avenir. Il ne sait pas encore vraiment lequel, seulement, il espère ne plus être seul et que Maxwell en fera partie d'une manière ou d'une autre.

OWARI


End file.
